Far Future - Day 13
For the Chinese version of the level, see Far Future - Day 13 (Chinese version). :For the Chinese version of this level before the v1.8 update, see Far Future - Day 13 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). |FR = |before = Far Future - Day 12 |after = Far Future - Day 14}} Difficulty This level introduces the Mecha-Football Zombie. This is a really dangerous zombie due to its ability to push plants one tile behind or potentially off the lawn. In addition, it has the same toughness as the Disco-tron 3000, making it even harder to deal with. Using E.M.Peach is the most efficient way to combat this zombie, as well as the use of powerful plants like Citron. There is also a Robo-Cone Zombie and some Jetpack Zombies to encounter in this level, so the player should take precaution for both zombies. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |zombie4 = |note4 = 100% Plant Food |zombie5 = |zombie6 = |note6 = 500%/7 Plant Food |zombie7 = 3 3 |zombie8 = 2 4 1 5 |note8 = 400%/7 Plant Food; first flag |zombie9 = 1 3 5 |zombie10 = |zombie11 = 1 5 5 |note11 = 100% Plant Food |zombie12 = |zombie13 = 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie14 = 1 1 5 5 |note14 = 600%/7 Plant Food |zombie15 = 2 4 1 5 3 |note15 = 100% Plant Food |zombie16 = 1 5 2 4 2 4 |note16 = Final flag}} Strategies Strategy 1 *'Required plants:' **Twin Sunflower (or Sun-shroom) **Bonk Choy **Winter Melon **Potato Mine **E.M.Peach **Cherry Bomb *Do as you normally do in the first stage. Planting two columns of Twin Sunflowers (not on Power Tiles) will help you plant many offensive plants to ready for the new zombie. *Try to plant at least one Winter Melon on each lane. Then plant one column of Bonk Choys. When the first huge wave comes, a Mecha-Football Zombie makes its first appearance. Plant an E.M.Peach if you are afraid of its special. Overall, this level should not be too hard. *Smart tip: Plant a Bonk Choy near Mecha-Football Zombie, as it will keep punching it because Mecha-Football Zombie cannot eat it and will push it instead. Strategy 2 *'Required plants:' **Sunflower **Pea Pod **Cherry Bomb *Plant one row of Sunflowers. *Plant one row of Pea Pods. *Keep putting down Pea Pods on top of the ones in the second row and you can take it from there (Plant Food and other plants are optional). This strategy also works for multiple levels in Far Future. Gallery FR FF D13.png|First time reward FFDay13Angry3456.PNG|By (second time) IMG_0090.PNG|By IMG_0157.PNG|Another setup by EpicGamer23468 FF - Day 13 (PG234) - 1.png|By FF - Day 13 (PG234) - 2.png|By Pinkgirl234 FF - Day 13 (PG234) - 3.png|By Pinkgirl234 FF13.png|By PvZ2_Stragety_FF 13.png|By Screenshot_2016-09-15-12-59-30.png|By FF 13.png|Done by SOFF13.PNG|By FF-13 by WeebishlyDone.png|By Walkthrough Far Future Day 13 - Football Mech - Plants vs Zombies 2 Plants vs. Zombies 2 New Mecha-Football Zombie, new plant Infi-nut - Far Future Day 13 (Ep.248)|By How would you rate Far Future - Day 13's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with two flags